Becoming Strong
by MerryMenLove
Summary: Stephanie ends up the brunt end of Joe abuse that finally comes to the head. She is broken Ranger and the Merry Men half to make her strong again. BABE at some point. Not friendly at all CUPCAKE. This is my first try at a really mean Joe so please be patient with me. Major Character Death at the start.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I am not a big Morelli Basher. BUT I have this great idea that I want to write. Guys to me this is taking some freedom with Morelli I never see him being like this. I am sure it will, eventually be a BABE fic. There is going to be some brother, Lester here because I just love him in that capacity to Steph. But I am not going to let a lot go. But this is going to start out with Steph being broken and then slowly growing to become something stronger. So enjoy guys.

Chapter One

Joe had been undercover for almost seven months. I felt like something wasn't right with him, even though he hadn't kept in touch much. I wasn't sure why I was worried. I did miss him. I knew these jobs were stressful for him. I was happy when he called from New York City to tell me he was coming home. Our relationship had been doing ok before he left. Yes I was still in love with Ranger, but he went in the wind last night. Joe wanted a relationship and he wanted to be with me. I took a deep long breath and put on a beautiful dress. I drove to the restaurant and ordered his favorite meal and beers for both of us. I drove over to his house with our dinner.

When Joe walked in something felt wrong and my spidey senses were going crazy. I stood and walkd to the door. I could smell it on him from 5 feet away, he was drunk. I saw Carl nod to me as he headed out I smiled to him gave a wave. I smiled at Joe.

"You want to eat dinner, I got at Michelle's I can heat it up it's your favorite."

Joe looked at me, the look in his eyes was scaring me and I had no clue why. He growled low and threatening in his throat as he looked at me. Before I could realize what was happening he slammed his fist into my face and I dropped to my knees.

"You need to learn to cook the food you stupid bitch. I mean, if you're ever going to marry me you have to at least have something more going for you than just sex. Though with that in mind."

The next thing I know I was literally dragged up the stairs by my wrist. My head was still shaking from the punch. There was a lot of force behind that punch. He lifted my by the same wrist he had dragged up the stairs by and threw me on his bed. He ripped my dress off of my baring my mostly exposed body to him. Apparently my sexy thong and panty set did the trick because he growled in appreciation at them before tearing them to shreds as he ripped those off me as well. I was terrified and helpless. My brain was foggy still from the strength of his punch and there was nothing I could do to resist him.

Joe proceeded to hold me down to the bed and rape me. I screamed for him to stop and told him no over and over again. The more I fought the rougher he was with me. I whimpered no, no, no and yanked my head away from him.

Joe's response was to tell me "This is all you're good for Cupcake, so just shut the fuck up."

After Joe used my body until he came, he cuffed my arms and legs to the bed. Joe forced my mouth open and shoved something into it, using a piece of duck tape to close my mouth over it. That's when he started to beat me. He rained blows all over my midsection. I thrashed around desperately trying to avoid any of the blows and find a way to escape. He punched me in the face again and started talking.

"So I hear from Mooch when he drove by the Bond office that Ranger had his tongue down your throat. I know you've cheated on me a more than a few times. So tonight I am going to show you exactly who you belong to."

Joe continued beating any part of my body he could reach. He finally exhausted himself and passed out. At some point Joe couldn't reach all of my body and had undone the cuffs to move me into a better position. Then tell he passed out he beat the living crap out of me. He had undone the cuffs. The moment he passed out I ripped the duck tape off my mouth and spat out the gag. Joe was out cold.

I stumbled to the shower and slid in. I couldn't go to the cops, who the fuck was going to believe me when I said that Joe of all people had just done this to me. They would probably blame me thinking I was breaking up with him and trying to get revenge. Everyone would assume it was some skip that did this to me. I washed all of Joe's filth off my body praying the entire time that Joe wouldn't wake up.

I got dressed in some of the clothes I always left at Joe's house, shaking so hard it made dressing myself difficult. I grabbed everything I could that belonged to me and snuck down the stairs as quickly and quietly as I could. I glanced in the foyer mirror as I was leaving. I saw the beginnings of a black eye and several bruises on my neck and shoulders. My cheeks and lips were swollen and red from the duck tape. My ribs and stomach were screaming in pain and I was having to walk slightly hunched over. Joe hadn't even spared my lower body there were bruises up and down my legs. I refused to think about the bruising between my legs I was sure to have.

I got to my apartment. I practically ran to my apartment door slamming it closed and locking the dead bold. During Joe's ranting I remember him saying something about having to go in today to talk to the chief and that he would make sure we had more fun later. That started my shaking all over again. Thinking about what he considered "more fun". What the hell had happened to Joe in the seven months he was on this assignment to make him consider raping and beating me fun.

I took another scalding hot shower trying to burn away the disgusting filthy feeling I had on my body. I scrubbed until my skin bled in places. When the water was completely cold I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with shaking hands. I took a breath and I leaned against the wall. I heard my phone ring and nearly jumped out of what skin I had left.

I answered my phone with a steadier voice than I thought was possible "Hello"

"White girl," Lula said, "Did you hear Morelli was just shot? Someone did a drive by and shot him when he took Bob out, he died instantly" she rushed out like she couldn't get the words out fast enough.

I froze still leaning against the bathroom wall in my towel. I tried to take deep breaths as I felt the blackness trying to creep in the edges of my consciousness. I couldn't believe the amount of relief I felt at that moment. I didn't have to be afraid of Joe coming after me now.

My next thought was who had killed Joe and why? Was I next? What if whoever it was saw me leaving Joe's house earlier? I wasn't sure if I was being paranoid because of what had happened with Joe or if I was just scared of everything right now.

I realized while I was being silent Lula was still talking and I hadn't said anything. I answered Lula. "Oh my god, thanks for telling me Lula. I'll see you later okay?"

I hung up as fast as I could without upsetting Lula. I hurried to my bedroom and I threw all my clothes into a large duffle bag and a suitcase. I packed both bags into my current POS el Camino. I grimaced at the fact I owned an el Camino at all. I ran back up to my apartment and carried rex's cage out to the car. I needed to get somewhere I was safe. There was only one place that came to mind, Rangeman

I drove to Haywood as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself. I pulled a baseball cap on my head over my curls. I was definitely not ready for the guys to see my fac. I got out of my car slowly trying to plan out what I would say to any one I ran into. Once I had my duffle bag, suitcase and rex from the car I moved as fast as I could to the elevator. I punched the button and prayed I wouldn't run see any of the Merry Men before the elevator got there.

I made it into the elevator and up to seven without running into anyone. I unlocked the door and set rex's cage on the kitchen counter. My cell phone rang in my purse, I retrieved it from my purse and answered it.

"Steph you okay? We heard about Morelli being killed." Tank said.

I took a deep breath fighting back the blackness again. I sank to the floor not sure what I should do o how I should respond to Tank. I leaned against the couch and realized again how much my body hurt. I felt like I was going to throw up. Here was the moment of truth do I tell the Merry Men or not? I trusted every man here to protect me and I knew they cared about me, they were my family.

"Can you send Lester up, please? I need to talk to him."

I heard the grunt and then Tank hung up. I hadn't locked the door, I was not sure how long it was before I heard Lester come in.

"Yo Beaut..." Lester froze mid-sentence and rushed over to my side. He kneeled beside me and brushed my hair away from my face. I could tell the moment he saw the extent of the damage done to my face. One emotion after the other rushed across his face.

"I want a name Beautiful, now." All the charm was gone from his voice he was deadly serious.

I collapsed in his arms sobbing. Lester wrapped his arms around me and stood. Lifting me into his lap on the couch. I buried my head into his neck still sobbing. Lester whispered soothing words into my ear until I began to calm slightly

"Joe came home drunk and..."

At some point my body started shaking again, I still felt Lester's body tense up around me. Lester stroked his fingers through my hair and held me while I lost it again and cried. I felt Les slide a blanket around my shaking body. His next words were spoken with nothing but anger.

"Then I am glad the bastard is dead if he did this to you. I am going to call Bobby I want him to look you over. No fighting me on this Beautiful."

I kept my face buried in his neck but nodded. A minute later I heard him talking to Bobby.

"Brown man get up to seven, bring your med kit, and something to calm beautiful down."

For once I didn't argue. I knew Bobby wouldn't give me the sedative unless he really thought I needed it, and obviously all my crying had gotten to Les. I felt Les lift me and carry me into Ranger's bedroom. Bobby must have come in the apartment while Les was carrying me because he followed us into the room. Bobby came to my side and stroked my hair gently.

"Bomber, is it ok if I check you over? You know I will be a professional as I can but I need to check for any internal bleeding or broken bones. You feel like you have a fever as well."

I had not told Lester that Joe had raped me. Bobby felt my cheek and around my blackened eye, He ran his hands over my scalp checking for knots. He moved down to the bruising on my neck and upper shoulders. When he reached for my shirt to check my upper body I panicked. I shoved his hands away and moved to the center of the bed. I took deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart; I closed my eyes as tight as I could hoping if I couldn't see him it would all just go away.

"Joe... Raped... Me." I whispered out, almost to softly for him to hear.

I opened my eyes when he didn't respond. I saw his face change from barely contained fury, to concern. I watched him as he reached for his phone.

"I'm taking you to see a friend; she's a female doctor and I want you to let her look you over at the hospital okay?"

I knew that there was no way he and Lester would not let this go. I was scared, but nodded knowing it was the best thing to do. I stuttered out my next words

"You and Lester will wait outside the door while she's checking me, right?"

I got a nod as he opened his cell to make the call. Bobby left the room to make the appointment. Lester came back in the bedroom his face filled with rage over what Joe had done. He wrapped me in a blanket and carried me past Bobby to the door of the apartment. Bobby finished talking to the doctor and called Tank letting him know to meet us at the hospital.

I finally spoke up "Tell him that he can't tell Ranger what happened while he is still on his mission". I didn't want Ranger distracted and upset when he needed to focus on coming back alive.

They both looked at me and said nothing. Les carried me down to the SUV and buckled me in. We got to the hospital faster than I thought possible and I was again carried into a private room. There was a pretty female doctor that followed Les and I into the room. Lester stayed while I told her what happened with Joe. She sat beside my bed nodding listening to what I had to say. She sent Lester out and brought in a nurse. She told me just to tell her if I got overwhelmed and needed to stop.

I felt bad because I had to make her stop so many times it took over an hour. Then she wanted to get some x-rays on my ribs and my right ar. She said she felt something wrong in those two places. She also wanted one done of my back, Joe had wailed on my back after he un-cuffed me from the bed and it was hurting. The doctor walked in the hall to Bobby. Lester came in took my hand and laid his head down on the bed next to me.

"I wish I could have protected you Beautiful. I always wanted a sister and you have become that for me. I love you Beautiful."

I have never seen Lester like this he was breaking down. I reached over and I stroked my hands through his hair. I loved him like a brother. I never had a brother and always felt like he filled that role in my life.

"Lester I love you big brother."  
He looked and me and gently dragged me to his chest hugging me tight. Someone might think it was amazing how I was able to allow a man close to me after having just been raped and beaten by Joe hours before. The Merry Men were my family and I trusted them to never hurt me. It surprises me that I could say that with so much conviction; I never though Joe would hurt me either. There was always a small part of me that worried with his family history that something might happen.

I got the x-rays done and out there was three hairline fractures in my arm. The doctor told me that a cast would be put on and I needed to wear it for 4-6 weeks. She prescribed some muscle rub ointment for the bruising on my ribs. She told me I needed to rest and drink lots of water for the next few days. She made me promise in front of Bobby and Lester that I would take it easy for a few days. She also made me promise I would let Bobby check me over in a few days.

The guys had driven me to a hospital in Newark so the burg grape vine wouldn't be alerted. I knew my mother would not call, asking what happened. Along with a slew of other people. I didn't want to tell them I didn't want anyone to know. I had decided not to tell anyone outside the Merry men because Joe was dead. I decided that things should just be kept quiet. I was not even going to tell Connie and Lula.

I finally relaxed and breathed normally again when we got back to Ranger's apartment. This was my safe place, this is where I always wanted to be when I was scared. Lester got me in bed and Bobby gave me a sedative knowing that right now I needed the sleep.

I woke up and felt a presence in the room, Tank was sitting in a chair in the corner Rangers room. I looked at his face and he looked back at me for a moment, then he spoke, meeting my eyes the entire time.

"Bomber you need anything you need to call okay? I won't tell Ranger because you're right he's on a dangerous mission this is information that might make it tough for him to focus and he could get hurt."

I nodded, and leaned against the pillows as I moved to sit up. I had been thinking about something today while I was in the hospital that Ranger had offered me. I took a deep breath.

"Tank is that spare apartment on four still available and is that job still open for me?"

Tank met my eyes again and nodded. "He offered this to you a week ago, so we have not looked to find someone else yet. You will be in the apartment across from Lester's. Ranger and I discussed what we wanted to have you doing. We would like you to do your normal searches and we would also like you to deal with some customers when you're ready for it."

I ran my hands through my hair and thought. I felt safe here and I knew that I wouldn't feel safe away from Rangeman and my Merry Men. I looked at Tank and took a breath.

"Tank I... I don't know if I want to go out there. I don't want to leave Rangeman right now."

Tank walked towards me and sat on the bed next to me. He pulled me gently up and I rested my head on his chest as Tank ran his huge hands up and down my back.

"You are family Stephanie and you won't start working with clients until you're ready. No pushing yourself. You have been though a lot. I will get the contract ready for you to sign."

I had to breath and nod this was the most I had ever heard Tank talk. I felt my eyes drift shut as Tank laid with me providing silent comfort. The next time I woke up Tank was gone and Lester was asleep in that chair. I sat up, looked like I was going to have guys watching me for a while. I breathed out and leaned back against the pillows thinking while I watched Lester sleep.

The most important thing in my mind was for me to be moved in to my new apartment on four by the time Ranger came back. I knew Ranger wouldn't think of me the same way when he got home and found out what happened. I let Joe rape and beat me. Ranger wouldn't want me now, no one would. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing. I'm not sure I ever want another man to touch me that way.

I heard a soft knock and Ella entered the room. She had a softness in her face as she sat a tray of food down on the bed with me.

"Now you are to eat all this. We are going to discuss what we're going to do to your new apartment."

I smiled. Ella was so sweet. I was still not feeling like me, but we sat there talking about the colors for my new apartment on four; my favorites was purples and blues. She said that she would have the place painted tomorrow and I was not allowed to argue. She wanted to make the apartment unique just for me. She left as soon as I had finished all my food.

Lester was awake and looking at me worried. I smiled a little. Bobby came in and did a short exam of my arm and ribs then he handed me another sedative. When I looked at him like I was going to argue he simply explained that for the next twenty four hours I need to sleep and let my body heal.


	2. Chapter 2

I have a great Beta named MrlocTideHunter. She deserves a lot of credit for working on what I know is a grammer and spelling hell hole.

Chapter Two

I thought through all my conflicting emotions as I sat. Was I sad that Joe was dead, or was I just relieved? Was it awful of me to be relieved that he was gone and couldn't hurt me anymore? I couldn't talk to anyone about it especially not the Merry Men. Lester and Bobby would come up to seven to check on me. They would stay and we would have dinner or watch a game. I just couldn't bring myself to talk to them about it. I wasn't ready to open up.

The nightmares were beginning to get to me. I would fall asleep exhausted only to wake up screaming at Joe to stop. I would be covered in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. I started just not sleeping. I was too afraid. Sleeping only meant more nightmares. Bobby noticed my exhaustion one night and started prescribing me sedatives every night to help.

I had spent two weeks locked in the apartment. Tank came by last week and asked when I would be ready for work. I told him I didn't know I was still working through some things. We talked for a while and I reluctantly signed the employment contract he brought with him. We had come to an agreement that I could work from the apartment. He told me there was nothing wrong with that, although I'm pretty sure he would have said hell no to any of the guys if they had asked.

Tank sent Hector in to set up my computer system for me. No one in the building but the core team knew much about what had happened, and even they didn't know the full story. The guys all knew I had been hurt, and was in need of a lot of healing. Hector was part of the core team but hadn't been around much to see me. When he came to set up my computer he took me in his arms and rocked me back and forth, comforting me as much as himself. He whispered how sorry he was and then he was gone again and I was alone in the apartment again.

The doctor in Newark who assessed all my original injuries wanted to see me again. She was an OBGYN now but had been an ER doctor before that. I'd been due to start my period last week and I was late. I was scared and horrified and humiliated. When I was a week late I asked Bobby for her number. I called that doctor directly and told her I missed my period.

She told me that she would need to do a pregnancy test and we should do it soon because I had a few decisions to make if I am pregnant. She told me my options over the phone if I was pregnant I had two options, one I could keep the baby and she could help me with prenatal care; or I could abort the baby. I know there are some women who would abort the child of a rape. I could understand their views. To me this baby was an innocent. The baby did nothing wrong, there is no evil in any child. The person that performed the rape was to blame. If I was pregnant I would have the child. I would raise it in a loving and caring home even if it was by myself. I was a firm believer in my Catholic upbringing, that one should never take the life of another. Working as a bounty hunter, and doing some of the things I had only made that belief stronger.

The bruises had all faded, but the emotional scars were still raw. I was still having bad dreams but I told Bobby I didn't want to take any more drugs to help me sleep. He agreed and the last week I had been getting enough sleep to satisfy him

Lester had been the one of the core team to spend the most time with me. If he wasn't on shift, or sleeping he was by my side, being the friend I needed most. I wanted to tell him to stop, to not waste his time with me. I couldn't though, in all honesty I liked having him close. Bobby would usually come over with him on the evenings he wasn't working. The two of them always made sure I ate dinner and then just hung out with me. Most of the time their presence helped me feel safe enough that I would fall asleep with my head in Lester's lap. One of them would carry me to bed and I would wake up feeling more rested.

The core team became my anchor during my healing. They seemed to always know when I was going to break and down, and there one of them would be to help me through it. If they weren't there I was comforted knowing that they were only a phone call away.

I knew that Lula, Connie and my family were worried. I made sure they knew I was safe and I was still working. I called Vinnie I had told him I quit. I just couldn't face dealing with chasing skips after everything that happened. I knew that sooner or later I might go back to bounty hunting but it would be as a Rangeman.

I heard my door unlock and Lester and Bobby walked through it. I came out of my room dressed in jeans and a t shirt. Lester wrapped me in his arms and hugged me to him.

"Come on Beautiful time to go see the doc."

They both knew I had an appointment with the doctor but I lead them to believe it was just a routine checkup after everything was beginning to really heal. I didn't tell them I thought I might be pregnant.

This was my first time leaving Rangeman since it all happened. I forced out a deep breath feeling my body beginning to panic when we reached the garage. Lester held me close to his chest and whispered in my ear.

"Beautiful breathe, in and out. Come on Beautiful we'll just go to the appointment and after it's over we're coming right back I promise."

Once I settled down, he helped me into the back of the SUV and sat with me. Bobby drove us to Newark. I had a death grip on Les's hand and my head leaning on his shoulder

Bobby drove us to the back door of the doctor's office. I was ushered straight into an exam room without having to see anyone in the waiting room. Lester kissed my forehead and told me he loved me and then he and Bobby headed for the waiting room. The doctor came in a checked my arm first, she told me it looked to be healing well. She commented that almost all of the bruising was gone except for some around my ribs.

She handed me a cup and asked me to take it to the restroom and get her a sample. I took as long as I could in the bathroom and then trudged back to her office. The doctor dipped her test strip into my urine sample and we both stared at it, waiting for the results. After three agonizingly long minutes she looked up into my eyes. She laid a hand on my back before speaking the words I really didn't want to hear.

"Looks like your pregnant dear."

I crumpled to the floor. The doctor kneeled down beside me stroking my back gently. She slid her arms around me and held me to her. I felt her running her hands up and down my back trying to comfort me in the only way she could. I finally calmed enough to understand what she was saying.

"I need to take a blood sample to be one hundred percent sure. We also need to do an ultra sound so we know exactly how far along you are."

My mind was spinning so fast I thought I would be sick. I was pregnant because I had been raped. Every woman hears stories of this happening. I don't know how these women deal with this knowledge. I was terrified and had no idea what to do.

An image of Ranger jumped to the front of my mind. For once I wasn't thinking about him in the context of sex. I still love him with all my heart. How could he love me back now? I was tainted. I had been raped by Joe and was now pregnant with his child. This thought brought on a fresh wave of hysterical sobs.

The door opened and the doctor asked her nurse to get Lester and Bobby from the waiting room. The next thing I knew I was in Lester's arms being rocked gently back and forth.

He whispered gently over and over again "shhhhh, you're safe."

I buried my head into his neck and continued to cry "I'm pregnant, Les from..."

I felt his arms tighten around me and he began singing softly in Spanish. It was one of the things Lester figured out calmed me after a nightmare or panic attack. Most of the time it worked, but this time I was just too upset. He must have sung to me for a long time because the next thing I knew I was asleep in Lester's strong arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I have a great Beta named MrlocTideHunter.

Chapter Three

I fought to wake up, I was having a bad nightmare. I was kicking and thrashing around but someone was holding on to me. I was trying so desperately to get away from Joe, I couldn't let him touch me again.

"Babe it's me you're having a nightmare."

I froze instantly coming immediately awake at hearing that voice and my nickname. My body calmed and I felt so safe. I turned inside Ranger's arms reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I nuzzled as far into his chest and neck as I could get just wanting to feel comforted. Breathing hard I felt his fingers slide down my back as he whispered against my ear.

"Tank said there something we need to talk about. I am sorry about Morelli how are you holding up?"

My heart stopped, and I slid away from him wiping tears from my eyes. I looked into his eyes and let out a sigh. I guess the guys hadn't told him anything about what happened with Joe. I didn't have the strength to lie to him, even though I was worried he would be disgusted by me now.

"The night before Joe died he came home drunk. He had just gotten back from a seven month undercover job. I knew something was wrong with the job. Anytime he called me while he was under I could just tell."

I took another deep breath wishing I was anywhere but here. I felt Ranger's fingers slide along my face removing the curls that had settled there. He was silently encouraging me to continue. I was going to have to bite the bullet and tell him everything, I wouldn't want him to learn it from one of the guys.

"He came home that night drunk like I said. I asked him if he wanted me to warm up some Michelle's I had picked up for him. I was his favorite. He walked straight towards me with a coldness in his eyes I had never seen before. He punched me, almost knocking me unconscious. He yelled at me and told me that I should learn to cook his dinner. He told me I should learn to do everything he needed."

I felt Ranger stiffen momentarily; before I realized what he was doing I was in his lap. He eased my head against his chest and ran his finger's gently through my curls. I inhaled the scent that was uniquely Ranger, and that always made me feel safe.

"Then he drug me upstairs cuffed me to the bed and gagged me. Then he...raped me."

I had to take a few deep breaths as I shook in his arms. He was pulled a blanket over me and whispered softly against my hair.

"He's dead and gone. You are here at Rangeman. You're safe, breathe for me Babe."

I continued. "After he raped me that first time he punched me a few times in the ribs. I think he raped me a couple of more times and beat me again. When he couldn't find any new places to hit that he hadn't already bruised he decided to uncuff me. He passed out right after that and I escaped. I drove home and locked myself in my apartment and packed everything I could and came here. Its the only place I could think of that I would feel safe."

I felt his gentle fingers cup my face, he looked into my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"In this building you are safe from any danger. You are welcome here as long as you want Babe. I will never let anyone do this to you again. If Joe were still alive, I would have beat the shit out of him then killed him."

I noticed Ranger was breathing a little hard, but he was talking as calmly as he could. I looked at him and realized I needed to finish telling him.

"Tank called when he saw me come up here. He asked if I was okay and I told him to send Lester up. When Lester got here I broke down told him what happened, everything except the rape."

I took a breath and nuzzled my head against Rangers chest.

"He called Bobby to come and check me out. When Bobby tried to lift my shirt to check my ribs I lost it. I told them both then that Joe had raped me. Bobby made a call and he and Lester took me to see a doctor friend of his in Newark. She checked me over and ran a few tests. She put a cast on my arm and wrapped my bruised ribs."

I knew the last part of my story would make Ranger hate me but I had to tell him. I moved off of his lap to put some distance between us. I didn't want to be in his arms when I saw the look of disgust I knew was coming.

"Earlier today I went back to the doctor so she could check me over again. Please don't hate me! Because of what Joe did, I'm now pregnant"

In a heartbeat, I was back in his lap with his arms wrapped around me. He was hugging me tightly to him. He cupped my chin in his hand and tilted it up so he could look me in the eye. His voice was whisper soft and sounded like it was breaking every few words.

"I could never hate you Babe you mean too much to me. This was not your fault it was that bastard's fault for everything that happen." I had never seen this much emotion from Ranger before. His blank face was gone and I could see every emotion he was feeling.

My body sagged into his. The only thing I could think was that he didn't hate me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him to me. He slid his hands down my back and pressed his face into my curls. I took a shaky breath and whispered into his ear.

"Ranger it's not the baby's fault. I want to have it and raise it. It does not deserve to be punished because of his father's sin."

Rangers slid his fingers lightly over my stomach.

"Of course it's not the baby's fault, and when it is born it will have a home here at Rangeman. You are the mother so of course this child is going to be fantastic." I laughed as I nuzzled my head into his chest as he held me.

I fell asleep safe in the cocoon of his arms. When I woke my head was on Ranger's chest and his arms were around me. He was breathing softly and his face was completely relaxed. I eased myself up off of him. I didn't make it out of his arms all the way before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. I froze for only a second before responding.

"Can I tell you something Babe?"

He was asking me if he could tell me something. This was new. I nodded at him. He stroked my hair before speaking

"This was my last mission for the Government. My contract is up and I won't be resigning. My only focus now is on you and Rangeman."

My heart skipped a beat. I wouldn't have to worry about him going in the wind anymore? It made me feel good. He touched my face and cupped my chin to get my attention again.

"All those times that I told you that I couldn't be in a relationship was mostly because of these missions. I did not want to be in a relationship with you and not be able to come home to you."

A few silent tears escaped my eyes as he spoke. He wiped them away with his thumbs. I never wanted to think of him not coming home to me. It was a thought that terrified me every time he went in the wind.

"I thought that Morelli could give you what you needed, a steady home, and a family. Now that the missions are done I want to give us a shot, when you are ready. Babe I've told you I loved you in my own way, but I love you in every way. You are my heart and my home."

Fuck, he was talking a lot and I was shaking. I could tell by his face was he telling the truth. I moved to kiss his cheek and I whispered

"I want to be yours Ranger, but I am not ready right now I am sorry."

He looked at me with understanding in his eyes.

"Babe I understand. Take all the time you need. I want you, and I am a patient man."

He lay back on the bed taking me with him. I rested my head on his strong chest and listened to his steady heart beat. I felt safe with him, I felt like I was home. I loved Ranger, and maybe once the wounds from Joe weren't so raw I could think about being with Ranger. I wanted to be his girl. With these thoughts I drifted into a contented sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

{Rangers Point of View}

I lay awake after Steph had fallen asleep for the second time that evening in my arms. I thought maybe it was to soon to have brought up wanting to give us a shot in a relationship. The answer she gave me allowed me to hope. I would have been hesitant if she wanted to jump straight into a relationship after everything that happened with Morelli. My chest filled with rage just thinking of the way he hurt her. I thought the man loved her. No man that ever truly loved a woman would ever do something like that.

I disentangled myself from Steph wanting to let her sleep. I took a deep breath and called Bobby to come and sit with her. I couldn't let her wake up alone. I left word with bobby to make sure she knows I'm coming back to her. I called Lester and had him come up to the apartment. I escorted Lester into the living room and we flopped onto my over stuffed leather couch. I didn't feel right ordering Lester to report like I normally would but I really needed more information on what happened to Steph.

Luckily my cousin seemed to understand my need. He started talking without my prompting him.

He told me about the original visit to the hospital in Newark. How she was put on bed rest for the first week of her recovery. He also told me that the core team took turns watching over her when they weren't on shift. He said the nightmares were much worse during that first week. The nightmares were keeping her from getting any restful sleep. He told me Bobby had been giving her tranquilizers to help her sleep but after a while she didn't want to take them anymore.

"Man she hadn't left the office Hector set up for her up here until the appt with the dr today. We didn't know she thought she might be pregnant. When she found out, she lost it completely Bobby had to sedate her just to get her back here safely" He told me

I stood up quickly; I couldn't take this conversation anymore. "I'm headed to the gym, have Tank meet me in an hour" I was going to run, then beat the hell out of the bags first then hopefully wear myself out completely sparring with Tank. I really needed to hurt something.

I ran down that stairs to the gym and jumped on a treadmill. I was so angry; I never thought anything would break my Babe's spirit. She always brushed things off and moved on. I was rarely wrong but this time I was. Morelli broke her trust and faith in him, he tore her up inside. We were all going to have to work to bring her back to us. She may never be completely herself again but at least we could be there for her along the way. More than anything I wanted to see that independent nature in her, that fire back in her eyes.

I think the first step to helping Steph recover would be to convince her to see a therapist. I didn't like talking to them, but I'll admit there are times they have helped me through some hard times. There was one that I trusted, we were Ranger's together. He was a councillor when he first got out and then went to college to become a full therapist. He worked with mostly soldiers, but I thought he would be able to make Babe feel comfortable. Hopefully I could convince her to trust me and in turn him.

If I couldn't convince her to use him, maybe Bobby could find her a female therapist. A woman I worked with a while back had been raped and I remembered her saying it was easier for her to talk to a complete stranger. I wanted Babe to come to me with any problems or insecurities she might have but I knew there were some things she would never be comfortable talking to me about. I accepted that but Steph really needed to talk to someone.

I got my gloves on and started working over one of the bags. I moved through my normal routines with the bags working out most of my aggression. Tank was one of the few guys that could survive my aggression on the mats. I was just finishing with the bags when Tank walked into the gym. Tank seemed to just know what I needed and headed for the mats. That is why Tank is my right hand and best friend.

When I got into the ring all I could think about was what that bastard had done to my Babe. I should never have sent her back to him after our first night. I knew then Babe was it for me but I was an idiot. I flew at Tank with everything I had. Tank never flinched and took every blow I gave him and didn't take it easy on me in return.

We both collapsed on the mats and breathed hard. No one else was in the gym, Tank must have told them all to steer clear of us for a while. "He raped her more than once and beat the shit out of her in between times. He passed out leaving her broken. She escapes him just to find out now that she's pregnant. We are never going to let her get hurt again. She is fully and completely under Rangeman protection"

Tank let me rant, and nodded his approval of my plan to protect Steph. We both stood and headed for the shower's Tank patted my back. I was still offline for the next 48 hours. I returned to my apartment and told Lester he could head back to work. I had put on sweat pants when I left the gym so I laid on the bed next to my Babe. I wrapped my arm around her middle and pulled her back against my chest. Steph snuggled close and dropped into a deeper sleep.

My eyes flew open two hours later when I heard the apartment door open. Someone must be coming to check on Steph, no one had ever come just to check on me. Ella smiled at me when she gently eased the bedroom door open. "Welcome home Ranger, I will put yours and Steph's dinner in the warming oven. She hasn't been eating enough. Help her to eat what she needs for herself and the small one"

Ella silently shut the door and left before I could say anything in response. Part of me wanted to blush a little, Ella had just found me in bed with Babe. I knew in my heart that Ella of all people would understand what was happening. She loved Babe like her own daughter, hell we all thought of Steph as family. I knew some of my men had fallen in love with Steph. They would never make a move on her; I had made it very clear to everyone that Babe was my woman. It would stay that way, even to any new guys that we may hire. Now more than ever Steph needed to feel safe in this building, in order to help her heal and grow back into herself.

It meant the world to me that Steph had run here when she felt threatened. I knew she felt safe with the guys here. I was amazed at the fact that she ran towards a building full of men when most women in her position would be terrified of any man. I decided to talk to Louis, Ella's husband. There was a second apartment on the seventh floor that had two bedrooms.

.

I think Steph would like to have her own space but still be near her Rangeman family. The bonus was the second bedroom could be turned into a nursery for the baby. I was proud that Babe wanted to keep the baby. I was glad she could look past the rape and see that the child that was created was still an innocent. I knew that there were some woman that coulnd't handle the idea of being near a child born of rape. Babe could still end up feeling like that but something told me that once the baby was born that Babe would love it with her whole heart. I could never doubt that Babe will be strong for her child and provide it with all the love it could ever need.

I eased from Steph's arms again and silently moved to the living room. My first call was to Louis, I told him my idea. He instantly loved it, and told me that Ella was already talking about everything she could do to help with the baby. Louis handed the phone to Ella and she assured me that she could help Steph and still keep up her duties around Rangeman. I knew without a doubt that she could, that woman amazed me, she could rule the world if she wanted. Ella didn't spend a lot of time with the men, but she treated us all with respect. Most people looked at us and didn't know what to do or how to treat us, most of the time they just feared us.

I had asked Tank earlier to bring my laptop up to seven for me. I found it on the kitchen counter; I booted it up and brought up new document. I hoped my plan would work. I started typing:

Get Babe going to see Dr. Stone

Give her a while after seeing Dr. Stone, and then encourage her to work from the fifth floor.

After her confidence is built up some take her out on an actual date

Inform her of the apartment I was setting up for her and the baby, get her to go out and pick out furniture.

Once she is truly comfortable encourage her to go after a few skips, or out on a distraction.

I looked back over my list and nodded, it was a good starting point. I emailed it to Tank, Bobby and Lester. I added a note to the email that this was to stay just between the four core members. I got a reply from Lester telling what a great idea my plan was. He said he would help Beautiful to live her life again. He also suggested that maybe the apartment should be listed as our second goal. I agreed and rearranged my list. Bobby and Tank agreed to help with whatever I thought Steph would need.

I was amazed, again at how my Babe had so fully captured the heart of every Rangeman. They would do anything to protect her. They all loved her in some way, to some she was a little sister, to some she was more. She made me so proud. I decided to get her an office on the fifth floor and eventually make her manager of customer service. I was sure she could fill the role without breaking a sweat, when she was ready. For now she could continue to run searches, but when she was mentally ready to handle more, that was a promotion I would offer her.

I sat back and turned my laptop off. When I first met my Babe it was love at first sight. I had never felt much of anything but lust towards a woman before. We sat in the diner and talked. She was a fast learner. She looked like a girl that would give everything she had to anything she did. I watched her learn to be bounty hunter, she was never very good at physical part of the job. She was a people person; her skips would open up to her in a unique way, almost like she was a social worker. Even in the midst of the most violent or crazy FTA she never gave up, she fought through and got the job done. Thinking about that made me realize she would make it through this next part of her life.

I will be the first to admit that there are times I wish she would ask for help. She has been getting better at knowing when she needed to accept help. Part of her knew when she would get in over her head, but the other part of her wanted to prove to everyone around her that this was something she could do. I don't think she understood how good at this job she really was. She had 90% capture rate, which was great in this business. Steph's luck and intuition were freaking amazing. I fell more in love with her every time I watched her.

How the fuck could I have been so mistaken about a man like Morelli? I swore he was good for her, he could give her the life I never thought I could. I was positive her could make her happy and keep her safe. They fought a lot but always made up. Most of the fights were over her being able to do this job without endangering herself or embarrassing him. He was an over protective Italian male that was all there was to it. I wanted her to quit sometimes too, but that would never have made Steph happy, knowing she quit. It was best for Steph to just support her and do my best to make sure she was as safe as possible.

If I had any clue that Morelli would betray her like this I could never have sent her back to him after our first mind blowing night together. I would have swallowed my fear of what could happen if we were together while I was still working for the government.

I knew there was danger but I had managed to keep my family and Julie safe, except for the Scrog incident. Now I knew I could keep her safe from my enemies and I was going to make sure she was mine, when she was healed and ready. I knew she was in love with me, and I was completely in love with her. We could make it work and I would help her raise the baby. I don't give a shit whose biological child it was, it was half Steph. That could only mean it was going to be one awesome lil' kid


End file.
